When things go from troublesome to unacceptable (Shikaino)
by lopez52
Summary: After the war, Ino is invited to live in the Nara household. Living with two women proves to be very troublesome for Shikamaru, but having a friend being forced into marriage is even more troublesome.
1. Chapter 1

This story is also published on my wattpad account.

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

"Wake up Shika!" Why did I have to end up with the most troublesome girl on my team? Kami, what could I have done in a previous life to deserve this torture? "Let me sleep you troublesome woman, it's too early." You would think that after sharing basically my whole life alongside this blonde boisterous woman I would have learned what my words would lead too, but unfortunately I never seem to learn. "I said get up you lazy bastard!" As my blankets were brutally pulled off me, the only thing I could think of was "Some genius I turned out to be." I was pulled out of my thoughts by a blood curdling scream coming from Ino and quickly grabbed the kunai under my pillow to attack whatever had scared her. Surely it must have been something serious I thought as I kept blinking my and rubbing at my eyes with my free hand, I had only heard her let out a blood curdling scream before during a mission and it was because she recognized our opponent as an S class criminal responsible for the deaths of over 50 shinobis. Kunais were soon flying at me before I could properly clear out my eyes from the remnants of sleep. I managed to block out the kunais before I remembered about Ino. At this point I forced my eyes to focus, even though they were still partially held closed by some remnants of my relaxing sleep, only to discover that Ino was busy summoning more weapons to launch at me. "Woman! What is wrong with you!? I doubt me refusing to wake up was reason enough to attack me!" Before Ino could give me an answer, my bedroom door swung open to reveal my mother in all her infuriated glory.

"What is going on here! You better start explaining this (she pointed at the room and did an up and down sweeping motion at me twice) quickly SHIKAMARU NARA!" Of course the first thing my mother would do would be to run to Ino before her own son. "Ino are you okay, I heard you scream all the way from the deer farm and ran here as fast as I could." Almost as if a switch had been flipped to on I remembered that I hadn't put on pajamas before going to bed and had fallen asleep in only my boxers. "Geesh troublesome woman. I was awoken by OUR favorite little princess' piercing screech and then she started attacking me before I even had a clue of what was going on." "Ino. Sweetie. Why did you attack Shikamaru?" Ino then blushed even darker than she already was, wait, why was she already blushing, and why didn't I notice this before, and hid her face against my mother's chest. My mother then walked with Ino, who still had her face buried into her chest, out of my room and down the stairs.

"Shikamaru! Put on some pants and get down here to eat the breakfast Ino made, you ungrateful child." I quickly put on some clothes and went down to the kitchen. So it was true, Ino had actually made breakfast, it was pretty clear that this wasn't my mother's cooking because the pancakes were not burnt. I was about to make a comment about the breakfast when I was interrupted by a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ino POV

I raced to the door along with Mrs. Nara. Saved by a knock at the door I thought as I left Shikamaru in the kitchen. I opened the door and despite knowing exactly who was going to be at the other side of the door I couldn't help but feel disappointed that it wasn't my father and Mr. Nara. I knew that they were gone and would never come back but a small part of me hoped that this was all some nightmare, that maybe we were still trapped in the tsugoyomi dream and that I would wake up and my father and Mr. Nara had found a way to escape the blast and would be waiting for Shika and I with open arms and a smile on their faces. My disappointment must have been obvious, after all I was never very good at hiding my emotions outside of the battlefield, because Mrs. Akimichi gave me a comforting hug and motioned to Chouji and Uncle Choza to head to the kitchen while she stayed with me at the entry way.

"Sweety, are you okay? Do you want to talk about it? Cry it out maybe?" I quickly shook my head "no" and slowly made my way to the kitchen in silence. I knew that my lack of "Inoness" was worrying everyone, but every time that I was beginning to be my "troublesome" self again, I would remember that my father was gone, that I didn't have any family left, and would go back to being my depressed self. Maybe if their bodies could have been recovered it would be easier to accept their deaths, but there was barely any rubble left from the building; it was almost as if the blast had evaporated the building and it's contents.

I finally arrived at the kitchen after somehow wandering around the house and was quickly pulled out of my depressing thoughts when I made direct eye contact with the person responsible for making my stay at this house so awkward.

"Oi, Ino. I didn't know you knew how to cook." How can he act so calm and composed after I almost saw him in his birthday suit. I mean, sure I've seen him nude before but that was when we were practically babies and I don't remember that far back. "Hello! Anybody in there. I know you're a blonde, Ino, but I never thought you'd forget how to speak." Making a blonde joke was my equivalent of Chouji being called fat and I was once again pulled back from my thoughts by Shikamaru. I knew Shikamaru would find it too troublesome to argue with me so I released my anger about his comment by criticising him. "Of course I know how to cook Shika. Unlike your lazy self I would rather cook than starve because making food would be too troublesome." Everyone seemed very surprised at my mood swing but they must have decided not pay any attention to it because soon all of us were eating the breakfast I made.

"Wow Ino. If I had known that you knew how to cook this well I would have kidnapped you long ago. Or I could have also exchanged you for my lazy son and some deers because Kami knows that my son would not be as valuable as you are when it comes to manual labor." **Inner Ino: "You don't** **have to trade him for me. If he would simply ask us to marry him you would have us by your side for as long as you needed."** Well it had been a while since I last heard from inner Ino, I suppose the comment Shikamaru made last week about me acting crazy were true.

"You should stay at our house this week Ino." I could already tell that if I stayed at Chouji's house I probably wouldn't be leaving the kitchen because I would be trying to keep him full the whole day. To be honest, the idea of staying with Cho and his family would probably help me sort out my insanity over Shikamaru and cooking would keep my from crawling into the depressing corner in my mind. It was definitely not normal for me to be feeling like this about my teammate. For goodness sakes we've known each other our whole lives, I can't have just suddenly developed an attraction to him.

"I'd be honored to stay at your house this week Cho. That is if Auntie Yoshino and your parents don't have a problem with that." I will cook all day and night if I have to, to keep Chouji happy and full as a thank you for letting me sort out my thoughts away from Shika. "We'd be delighted to have you in our house Ino." Mrs. Akimichi was totally going to be on my case about eating. I could see it in her eyes that she was determined to feed me while I was living with her, even if she had to force feed me. "I have no objection to you going sweetie." I almost flew out of my chair and hugged Auntie Yoshino, followed by the Akimichis as a thank you. "Shikamaru, don't forget it's your turn to do the dishes." Before Shikamaru could say his favorite word I had picked up all the plates and practically flown into the kitchen to wash them so I could leave as soon as possible. I didn't have to worry about packing since I still had one bag that was still packed from when I moved in with the Naras.

"Bye Auntie Yoshino. Bye Shika. Don't miss me too much you guys. I'll be back soon." Chouji being a gentleman as always helped me carry my bag out of the house and we began our walk to his house. Soon I began to dread my decision to stay at Chouji's because what if I developed weird feelings for him too.

 **Inner Ino: "Damn would you look at those wide strong shoulders. Hey you ever wonder what he looks like without all that armor especially now that he's** **lost all that fat we** **despised?"** Oh Kami. You have to be kidding. This must be some kind of side effect or something from using my family jutsu, right?. Yeah. That must be it.

Feel free to R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Inner Ino: "You should** **have seen your face. It was hilarious."** Thank Kami that I'm not completely crazy. At least I don't like Cho too.

Soon we arrived at Chouji's house and his mom helped me set up the guest room in which I would be staying. After setting up, Chouji's mom dragged me down to the kitchen with her so we could all eat brunch. "I better not hear none of that 'I'm on a diet' or 'I'm not hungry.'" Mrs. Akimichi's gaze told me that there was no way to get out if eating, so with a sigh I sat down and prepared to eat yet again.

Brunch was actually not too bad. I ate a sandwich and a bowl of cherry tomatoes. I'm fairly sure that the cherry tomatoes were purposely placed on the table for me to eat because during the whole brunch no one else tried to get any. I helped clean off the table and did the dishes despite Mrs. Akimichi's opposition to me doing work since I was a guest. I spent the rest of the day helping Mrs. Akimichi in the kitchen and eating.

Mrs. Akimichi was a mother figure for me along Mrs. Nara, of course. They both taught me how to cook and do a lot of the tasks that women usually do around the house. Well technically my dad taught me everything before my "aunts" could, but they taught me how to perfect the tasks. My "aunts" didn't only help me perfect house work; they also taught me how to tell if someone was lying. Their teachings helped me improve my interrogation skills because in some cases I didn't even need to use my clan techniques to be able to tell that the prisoner was lying. Auntie Yoshino taught me how to make others fear me and it was at this point that I truly understood why the Nara men were so fearful of her wrath. Ibiki was very impressed at my ability to read lies and offered me a part time position at T&I. He was even more impressed when the hardest prisoner to crack was taken out of the interrogation room and kept giving me fearful looks, all thanks to aunt Yoshino's teachings. I was so deep in my thoughts as I was washing the dinner dishes that I didn't notice that the bell rang until Chouji was walking into the kitchen with Ibiki.

"I know it hasn't been enough time to mourn your father, but we need someone to take over the vacancy he left. In other words, we need you at T&I." Wow. This man came strictly on business terms. Couldn't even offer a "good afternoon" or "sorry to show up at this time." I knew I was going to be asked to join T&I full time since dad broadcast his lasts words, but somehow his words still surprised me. "I can't replace my father." That's not what I wanted to say. I was going to accept the proposition. "We're not asking you to replace him, we know he can't be replaced, we just need someone to cover the position he left open." I promised myself I would get stronger and make dad proud even if he was no longer by my side, and yet I couldn't stop the tears from spilling. I conposed myself the best I could and gave everyone in the room a smile. "I accept the offer." Ibiki smiled and ruffled my hair. Seriously what is it with people and ruffling my hair? "I expect you at T&I at 9 sharp tomorrow." With that said he started walking to the door with Chouji.

"You should probably head upstairs to get ready for bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." I gave my aunt a big smile and shook my head "no." She gave me an incredulous look and was about to scold me before I interrupted her. "I'll go get ready for bed as soon as I finish my task here." She took me into a surprise hug and almost squished all the air out of me before releasing me. "Don't forget what your auntie Yoshino taught you about having others respect you through fear. You're definitely going to need her techniques since you're so young." I stared at her with a surprised expression and she laughed and got started on some of tomorrow's food.

After I finished washing the dishes I walked upstairs to get ready for bed. I was going to take a shower, but uncle Choza was currently using the shower so I went to bother Chouji in his room. "Knock, knock. Is everyone decent in there." I would not be having another awkward moment with a half naked man in a room again. "Haha. Yeah, I'm decent. Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Shikamaru POV**

Shortly after Ino left with Chouji I was summoned to the hokage's office. The 6th hokage, Kakashi, gave me a quick briefing on what the mission was about and told me to read the mission scroll for the details. So here I was in my room reading a scroll for my latest mission. It was a B ranked mission, in which we would be verifying the location of rogue ninja, that shouldn't take more than 2 days, but I still didn't think it would be a good idea to leave my troublesome mother alone.

I didn't want her mind to wander on what could have been if my father was still alive. During the day she was preoccupied by the deer, chores, and her friends. I worried about her being alone during dinner time, especially since my father always ate dinner with her when he wasn't on missions. Maybe I should get Ino to come back and keep my mother company while I'm gone. I started planning strategies on how to get Ino to come back without having a speech from my mother for ruining Ino's stay at the Akimichis there was a knock on the door and I hoped Ino had returned so I didn't have to do something troublesome and go get her.

Shikamaru: "Hello Ibiki. Can I help you?"

I don't think I had ever seen Ibiki come to my house for anything other than to consult on his work with my father.

Ibiki: "Is Yamanaka home? I was told by the pink haired Haruno that she was staying with your family."

Does he even know that her name is Sakura?

Shikamaru: "She actually left this morning after breakfast to the Akimichi's house."

Ibiki: "Have a good day."

I wonder why he was looking for Ino. I didn't give Ibiki much thought and went on with preparing for my mission and sleeping while my mother was out.

 **One day later**  
Oh. How the time flies. Tomorrow is my mission and I still haven't talked to Ino about staying with my mother. Troublesome. I guess I'm going to have to walk to Chouji's . I can already see her beating me for telling her last minute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Late afternoon**  
Yoshino: "Do you really think this going to be a good idea Choza?"

Choza: "Of course Yoshino."

 **Ino PO** V  
Ino: "I should take some lemonade to the adults."

Someone called to the door just as I was making it to the stairs with the tray of lemonade.

Ino: "One moment, I'm going."

 **Shikamaru POV**  
I don't think I have ever seen Ino without a hair out of place outside of the battlefield until now.

Ino: "You know it's bad manners to stare at people and I'm pretty sure auntie Yoshino taught you manners. Maybe I should ask her what she taught you."

Her statement was followed by one of her scary smirks.

Shikamaru: "I'm sorry Ino. Don't do something troublesome like calling my mother down here, right before my mission."

Ino: "You have a mission? When do you leave?"

Shikamaru: "Tomorrow morning and I came to ask if you could stay with my mom while I'm gone. I really don't want her mind to wander too much if she's alone."

Ino: "Of course I'll stay. Let me just pack up some of my things and I'll let everyone know that I'll be staying at your house for the next couple of days."

I was expecting Ino to at the very least yell at me for being irresponsible and beating me for a couple of minutes, but to my surprise she did neither.

Shikamaru: "I'll help you pack while you go give that lemonade to whoever you were going to give it to."

I was still expecting her to attack me ad soon as I dropped my defenses.

Ino: "Don't worry about it. I'll just put it in the refrigerator for now and I'll take it to the adults when I tell them I'll be staying at your house aaggaaiinn."

I see her plan now. She's planning on beating me in a room where I won't be able to get away so easily and where her nagging will be amplified by the walls.

 **15 minutes late** r  
No wonder this troublesome woman always takes forever getting ready; I've been carefully packing makeup for the past 5 minutes and I'm barely about to finish. Which reminds me. She isn't being Ino for some reason. I wonder why.

Shikamaru: "Oi. Ino are you ok?"

Ino: "Of course I'm ok Shika. Why do you ask?"

Shikamaru: "For starters your face isn't plastered in makeup like it usually is, your hair isn't in its normal neat, no hair out of place, high pony tail, and you haven't busted my eardrums yet."

Ino: "Nothing gets past you and your ridiculously high IQ does it?"

I didn't trust myself to answer and not give her a smart remark so I only stared at her and knew she'd get the hint to keep talking.

Ino: "I'm training with Ibiki to take over my father's position and training has been brutal. I didn't want to tell until I had been awarded the position so auntie Yoshino and you would be proud of my accomplishment."

I could see the sadness in her normally cheery blue eyes and it didn't take a genius to understand that she was really just trying to make her deceased father proud of her.

Shikamaru: "Troublesome woman. You know my mother and I are always proud of you. Even if you have some moments where I question your intelligence. Now come on we need to tell the adults that you're going to stay at my house again."

I grabbed her bags and didn't wait for her reply because I knew that she was crying and she hated when people saw her cry.

She caught up to me when I reached the living room where I left her bags. She quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed the lemonade for the adults. Chouji, who seemed to have just woken up from a nap, walked down the stairs.

Ino: "Hey Chouji. Imma be staying with auntie Yoshino for the next couple of days while Shika's out on a mission."

Chouji: "Aww man. I'm really gonna miss having you here."

Ino: "You're just going to miss not having to do the dishes. Hmp"

Chouji: "Haha. That's only a little true. If you need anything while at "Shika's" don't hesitate to call me."

Shikamaru: "I've already told you guys way too many times that I don't like that nickname."

Ino: "Thanks Cho. I was just about to go tell the adults. Want to join in on the fun? Haha."

Great. They're ignoring me.

Chouji: "Sure. Here I'll carry the tray with the lemonade and cups."

Ino: "Thanks again Cho."

We walked up the stairs and as we got closer to the family room we could hear that the adults were having a heated discussion.

Yoshino: "Why should we force her to do this? Don't you think she's suffered enough by losing her father? You want to make her suffer more with an arranged marriage."

Choza: "For goodness sakes Yoshino. Everyone knows that they're perfect for eachother."

Wait. They're forcing Ino into an arranged marriage.

I turned around and thankfully Ino and Chouji were to wrapped up in there conversation to hear what the adults were saying.

Yoshino: "They're too young to get married."

Choza: "Everyone quiet down. The kids are coming. I just sensed their chakra signatures."

I opened the door so Chouji and Ino could get into the family room first.

Ino: "I made some lemonade, so I hope you guys are thirsty."

I could see that the adults felt awkward and guilty about the conversation that they were having .

Yoshino: "Lemonade sounds wonderful, Ino. Thank you."

I sent them all a disproving glare. Including my mother, who I was not feeling scared of at the moment. I was disappointed in her, even if she was fighting to break off the arranged marriage.

Their eyes widened in terror at the realization that I might spill their secret and I shook my head to assure them that I wouldn't tell Ino.

Ino: "I'm going to be staying at Shika's house for the next couple of days. I already have everything packed."

Yoshino: "That's wonderful I get to have you back under my roof while Shikamaru's gone. We're gonna be able to have soo much girl time together."

Asami (Chouji's mom): "If you're going to be having girl time then I might just drop by too."

Yoshino: "You're welcome to join."

Asami: "It's going to be like sharing time with the daughter neither of us had."

If 'this' is what they'd do to their daughter I can't imagine what they'd do to their enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shikamaru POV**  
I helped Ino carry her stuff all the way into the guest room and quickly left to confront my mother.

"So when were you thinking of telling Ino she's going to be forced into a marriage?" My voice had a lazy tone to it but my mother knew this lazy tone and knew that I was angry. Even if she couldn't tell by my tone, she would surely know by the glare I was sending her. "I have been trying to undo that contract since it was made." "Well, who's the arranged marriage with? Is it at least someone that will treat her like the princess she likes to be?" I was hoping that the 'lucky' man would be one of the members of the Konoha 12. At least all of them were good hearted people. I had even grown to consider Sai a good hearted person despite his lack of social skills. "The last Uchiha. I never approved of the contract, but the council and Inoichi saw how infatuated she was with the boy during their genin days they decided to draft it." "He'll never treat her properly! You know she lives off of constant attention; constant attention that he will not give her! And if the contract was written because she was after him, how come they didn't chose to make a contract for Sakura instead!" I didn't like to raise my voice at my mother, mostly out of fear of her actions and respect, but I couldn't believe that they were going to force one of my best friends into a loveless marriage where she'd end up losing her cheery bright demeanor that characterized Ino. "Before the contract was signed I brought up that point too and they said that they chose Ino because her family was a fairly well recognized ninja clan unlike Sakura's clan." "But he's a traitor to this village and he's not even here. Surely the contract can be destroyed because of that." "Unfortunately the council is dead set on reviving the Uchiha clan, so they have decided to overlook those facts." "She doesn't even like him as a person anymore. They'll take that into consideration, right? They won't make her marry someone she despises." "It's all up to the Hokage and Council to decide if the marriage will happen or not." "*Sigh* Troublesome. Then I guess I'll have to sway them towards undoing that contract."


	7. Chapter 7

**Shikamaru POV**  
I left my house shortly after the talk with my mother. I was determined to make the Hokage and the council forget all about Ino's arranged marriage so I walked to the Hokage tower with that being my only objective.

 **Hokage towe** r  
I didn't even bother to knock on the Hokage's door and just swung it open. I was furious and Lord Kakashi could tell. "Shikamaru. I take it you found out?" "Yes. I did. Thankfully with enough time to do something about it." "Would you please close the door so we can discuss this more privately?" I nodded and closed the door. "If this arranged marriage goes through I'll resign as the head strategist." Shit. I wasn't supposed to say that. "I didn't want the title of Hokage. I just wanted to read my books. Ugh. You can consider Ino a free woman now. We can't afford to lose you. Besides, I'm sure Sakura will be thrilled to find out she's going to get to marry Sasuke." "Thank you Hokage."


	8. Chapter 8

**Shikamaru POV**  
Even though Ino didn't know anything about her arranged marriage, I wanted to see her to make sure she was happy and safe so I started walking to my house. I couldn't believe that I had just gone against Konoha's wishes and given the hokage an ultimatum. After several minutes of walking I arrived at my house and tried to stealthily sneak in through the living room without waking up the two troublesome women that were more than likely sleeping.

"SHIKAMARU NARA!" Great they're both still awake. "Do you know what time it is young man?" My mother was definitely going to nag me for now, but she'd be happy when she found out Ino's marriage was off. "We almost thought your mission had been moved to today, but when we saw your stuff was still here we instantly thought the worst." I could see the tears brimming in her blue eyes threatening to spill and knew I had to make it up to her, even though I was technically late because I was securing her happiness. Oh well. So much for trying to see her happy. At least she was safe from the Uchiha traitor. "Well! Say something Shika. *sniffle* Where were you!? *sniffle*" The waterworks started and I felt a pang of guilt. *Sigh* "Troublesome." I knew that would stop her tears but it'd only anger her. "Troublesome!? Auntie Yoshino. Did you hear your son?! Troublesome, he says! I was worried that I'd lost someone else that I loved and you only say troublesome?!" "Ino. Wai.." Before I could explain anything, she was out of the living room and halfway to her room.

"Way to go Shikamaru. You truly are your father's son. Your as bad with women's emotions as he was." My mom then walked out of the living room. I was sure she was going to do damage control and try to calm Ino.

After this discussion I was going to have a lot of trouble focusing on the mission I have tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shikamaru POV**

I wasn't able to sleep much last night because I couldn't stop trying to figure out a way to make sure Ino wouldn't be angry at me anymore. "Are you alright Shikamaru? I know it's been a while since your last mission, but I don't think you need me to remind you to focus on the mission." Troublesome. Genma noticed I was spacing out. I wonder if the rest of the group noticed too. "I'm fine Genma and I know."

 **Back in Konoha**  
 **Ino's** **POV**

"Auntie Yoshino. I'm off to work. If you need anything you know where to find me." "Alright Ino. Don't have too much fun torturing those poor souls. *chuckle*" On my way to T&I I couldn't stop thinking about how I acted yesterday night. I acted like a married woman questioning her husband for being late. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Ibiki and bumped into him. "Yamanaka. Your head better be back on earth and out of the clouds before we start work." I could feel my face burning up and knew I was blushing. Fabulous. Not only did I bump into my boss, but now I blush too. "Of course sir." I hope he thought the blushing was because I failed at being aware of my surroundings and not because he mentioned getting my head out of the clouds. I hope you come return to Konoha safe Shika.

 **Hours later**

Anko had returned from a mission early and it seemed like it didn't go the way she wanted because she was determined to make the life of everyone in the division a living hell. Because of these circumstances, everyone in the division got what was left of today and tomorrow off. One of the other interrogators invited me to a drink, and there was no way Ino Yamanaka would let a chance to get a drink with a hottie slip by.

"So Ino. How do you like the division so far?" Gosh. He has such beautiful brown eyes, dark brown hair that seemes almost black, and a body that was designed by a goddess. "Oh. Ummm. It's been ok. Tell me something though. Is Anko always that psychotic?" He almost spit his drink on me and proceeded to burst into a full fit of laughter, snorts included. I just stared at him with a stern expression, almost ready to yell at him for his outburst. "Oh. You're serious." Damn. I knew he was too good to be true. If only he wouldn't have taken my question as a joke I would have considered him as potential husband material. Why was it that every new guy I met considered me a comedian? "She's usually only extra psychotic when her mission doesn't go as planned." Maybe Dad was right and I should just chose either Shika or Cho. I seem to be feeling something different for Shika that isn't only annoyance and Cho has always been nice and caring. "Thanks for the drink, but I need to head home now." I wonder if either one of them would even consider me. "Why though? You don't have any family waiting for you." I fisted my hands in an effort to control my anger, but I broke after a second of trying and turned around while enhancing my fist with chakra. Sure I wasn't as good as Sakura, but I was going to make him regret mentioning my family. I wasn't able to land a punch on him because Chouji's enlarged fist and Sakura's chakra enhanced fist had landed on him and driven him through the wall of the establishment and to the other side of the street. "He's not worth your tears Ino. He's a jerk." "I'm not crying because of him Sakura!" "Let's go to Aunt Yoshino's. She must be waiting for you." I only nodded and let Chouji guide me.


End file.
